


Secret Cave

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Merman Tony Stark, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: They were here. He could feel them.Was he ready to share his secret?Pepper had told him it was time, so had Rhodey. They had promised him Steve and Bucky were different than Sunset and Ty and everyone else. They love you, Pepper had promised, and that means they’ll love all of you. Not just the part that comes with legs.He took a breath and swam closer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Secret Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Fulfills prompt **Super hot merman entices two super soldiers, into his lair  
> **
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Dodo!

“Bucky, I swear to god, the cave was here.” Steve sighed deeply and ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair.

“I’m just throwing this out there, Stevie,” Bucky said with a drawl, “but we ain’t been here since we were kids and there is this thing called erosion.”

“Tony said he’d meet us at the entrance to the cave.”

“I know,” Bucky said. He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen. “I just did the fancy location sharey thing. He’ll find us. Let’s get set up.”

* * *

They were here. He could feel them.

Was he ready to share his secret?

Pepper had told him it was time, so had Rhodey. They had promised him Steve and Bucky were different than Sunset and Ty and everyone else. They love you, Pepper had promised, and that means they’ll love all of you. Not just the part that comes with legs.

He took a breath and swam closer.

* * *

“He’s standing us up,” Steve said, slightly terrified. Ever since he’d confessed to both Bucky and Tony that this is what he wanted, he’d been afraid this was going to happen. That Tony would seem enthusiastic and then -

“Steve.”

Bucky’s tone was serious, so Steve dragged his eyes from where they were fixed on his phone and up to meet Bucky’s. Bucky pointed out to the sea.

“Why does that statue look like -”

_I told you I’d meet you here._

Both boys dropped their plates as they heard Tony’s voice in their heads.

_I need to tell you something._

The statue moved and suddenly, bobbing slightly ahead of them in the water, was Tony’s upper body.

Attached to not the rest of a body.

“Been this way all my life, one of the reasons they kidnapped me in a desert was to try to kill this part of me, but joke’s on them, Mom’s magic was stronger than them, anyway, the reactor controls my transformations now, I’ve never made a deal with a sea witch, you never have to see me like this again, but I-”

Tony was cut off by the two super soldiers stripping to their boxers and approaching him in the water.

“Was this why you were scared to say ‘yes’?” Bucky said softly.

“A bit,” Tony confessed. “You didn't’ exactly sign up for a fish.”

“We signed up for you,” Steve insisted. “Legs are optional.”

Tony worried his bottom lip and then nodded. “Okay, then can I show you my cave? I’ve been using the one you guys used to use - I found the location in your diary, Capsicle, when I was little.”

“See! I told you it didn’t disappear!” Steve grinned at Bucky.

“No, I just hid it a bit,” Tony said and then led the boys to both his cave and into their new relationship together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
